Summer Camp
by Teddy-Chan
Summary: Los alumnos de Segundo y Tercero de preparatoria del Instituto Crypton se han apuntado a un campamento de verano. Lo que no saben, es que ese verano será el verano de sus vidas. ¿Qué eventos ocurrirán a lo largo de las vacaciones? [Pairings] Muchas, pero principales MikuxLuka, RinxLen/SeeU, IAxYukari, KaitoxMeiko,...
1. ¡Llegada!

**Summer Camp**

**Parejas: **SeeUxRin, RinxLen, RintoxLenka, MikuxLuka, gumixLily... Muchíiiisimas. En resúmen, yuri, yaoi & hetero, de toh(?).

**Summary: **Los alumnos de Segundo y Tercero de preparatoria del Instituto Crypton se han apuntado a un campamento de verano. Lo que no saben, es que ese verano será el verano de sus vidas. ¿Qué eventos ocurrirán a lo largo de las vacaciones?

**Palabras: **1.169

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

. . .

Increíble, bonito, hermoso.

Hermoso.

Ésa era la palabra indicada para definir el paisaje que podía verse a través de los inmaculados cristales de la máquina que se movía a tanta velocidad. Las mejillas de Miku estaban ya rojizas debido a la cercanía de éstas contra el cristal.

Estaba nerviosa, era increíble de que luego de una noche entera en velo tuviese tanta energía cómo para dar vueltas por el tren, ilusionándose por cada montaña que pasaban o por cada árbol que veían.

— ¡Mira, Rin, vacas! ¡Son vacas! — Chilló histérica mientras un rebaño de vacas pastaba en una llanura cercana a las vías.

— Ya las veo Miku, y callate ¡que aún quedan tres horas y hay gente con sueño! — Dijo somnoliente la rubia, irritada por el comportamiento de la peliaqua.

Miku no comprendía a su compañera, es decir, ¡iban a estar en un campamento de verano! ¡Conviviendo en cabañas! ¡Comiendo bichos y enfrentándose a los fantasmas de la noche!

Vale, quizás se pasaba.

Deslizó una mano por el bolsillo de su sueter blanco, sacando una pequeña agenda dónde anotaría todas sus aventuras y hazañas, día por día.

— " ¡Que emocionante! " — Pensó para sí, y comenzó a escribir.

" _Hola, querido diario, hoy es el día uno de las vacaciones. ¡Estoy super emocionada, y eso que todavía no hemos pisado tierra!_

_Tengo a Rin sentada a mi lado, y está dormida. No puedo esperar para verla en su bikini con volantes... Espero que no se lo haya traído, de verdad es para una niña de cinco años._

_Aún quedan tres horas, y no tengo nada que hacer. Ya he revisado la maleta unas veinticinco veces y está todo en si sitio: la ropa, el móvil, todo. ¡Espero que no se me haya olvidado nada! Aunque eso es imposible, ayer hice una lista con todas las cosas y no me faltó de nada._

_Estoy un poco triste porque no podré ver a mamá ni a Mikuo durante todos los tres meses, pero seguro que merece la pena._

_¡Será inolvidable! "_

* * *

— MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU, DESPIERTAAAA —

— ¿¡WAH?! ¿¡TERREMOTO?! ¡DEBAJO DE LAS MESAS! — Se sobresaltó la muchacha peliaqua, que hace tan sólo un momento estaba soñando con arena blanca y fina paseando por sus dedos. Tenía los ojos redondos cómo platos por el miedo y el susto.

— ¡No tonta! ¡Ya hemos llegado! — La rubia rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo es que me he quedado dormida? — La rubia volvio a rodar los ojos, mientras que subió sus hombros en seña de no saber. Miku se levantó de un salto de su asiento y recogió su maleta con ruedas. Observó al resto de los estudiantes hacer lo mismo mientras algunos ya salían por la puerta.

— ¡Miku-Chaan ! ~ — La llamó una voz muy conocida, la peliverde saludó detrás de ella acompañada por Lily, quien no tenía tan buen aspecto.

— ¿Un mal viaje? — Rin analizó a Lily. Tenía el rostro visiblemente pálido y enfermizo.

— Los trenes no son lo suyo... — Susurró la peliverde.

— ¡Sí son lo mío! Sólo que me mare-aH, l-lo siento- ¡ahora vuelvog! — Lily corrió, posiblemente hacia el baño mientras se sujetaba el estómago, cómo si se le fuese a perder por el camino.

— ¡Bueno! ¿Esperamos a Lily ya abajo? ¡Quiero respirar el dulce aroma del mar! — La de verde contenía brillitos en los ojos.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! — Las féminas salieron abruptamente del tren arrastradas por la de coletas, quien no cabía de sí de la emoción. El sol que les daba directo a los ojos evitó que viesen durante unos segundos, pero cuando se acostumbraron...

— ¡INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Saltó de alegría Hatsune, siendo acompañada por Megpoid. En el rostro de la rubia más pequeña había una mueca de asombro, pero no tan grande cómo la de las otras dos.

— ¿Chicas que gri- ? — Lily, oportunamente bajó del tren visualizando a un gran hotel cerca de la estación de tren cerca de una playa. — ¿Ahí es dónde vamos? — Seguramente las naúseas se le quitaron de golpe, pues estaba tan emocionada cómo las otras.

El grupo casi marchó a correr hacia el lujoso edificio que se alzaba a escasas calles de allí, antes de eso, una mujer visiblemente jóven -pero madura- se acercó a ellas con gesto agradable.

— Hola, chicas, soy Luka Megurine. Soy vuestra monitora, ¡mucho gusto! — La mujer era alta, más que las otras, tenía un busto y caderas definido y un largo cabello rosáceo y ojos azules que llamaron mucho la atención, sobretodo a Miku.

— ¡Encantada Luka, soy Gumi! ¡Por favor, cuide de nosotras mientras estamos aquí! — Miku se quedó mirando a la mujer. Realmente parecía agradable, pero había algo que no cuadraba. De pronto, los ojos azules se encontraron y el rostro de Luka cambió por una milésima de segundo cuando miró a la peliaqua. Rápidamente, su rostro recobró la sonrisa -algo falsa ahora-.

— Chicas, si me acompañan, les guiaré al campamento. El resto del grupo se encuentra muy avanzado ya y pueden perderse.

— ¿Pero no es aquel el hotel al que vamos? — Luka se miró confundida, dirigiendo la mirada al hotel -antes a Miku, pero disimuladamente-, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— No, vuestro campamento son las cabañas de allá abajo.

El grupo de chicas dirigió todas sus miradas a un complejo de cabañas bastante cercano a la playa y a un bosque. Se veía que visiblemente tenían ya varios años y desde lejos parecían rústicas, pero no precisamente acogedoras. Mas bien decrépitas con tejados rasgados por el tiempo.

— ¿A-Ahí? — Rin señaló temblorosa la playa.

— Así es. — Luka se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar sobre una calle que se dirigía al campamento.

Las caras de las chicas estaban sorprendidas, pero no precisamente para bien. Había una clara muestra de decepción y asco en los rostros de las cuatro.

— ¿Sobreviviremos? — Preguntó insegura Lily.

— Vamos chicas, hemos estado esperando este viaje desde la secundaria, ¡no nos podemos echar para atrás! — Intentó animar Gumi.

— Yo me rindo — Rin dió un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Es nuestro primer día! — Gumi, de nuevo, pero menos convencida con sus mismas palabras.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo — Miku proseguí a caminar detrás de la monitora, que todavía provocaba en ella cierta confusión.

El resto del grupo lo siguió, no sin antes un murmullo por parte de la chica del lazo.

— Desde luego, va a ser "inolvidable".

* * *

_Es corto, ya see. Pero es el primer fic que subo, denle una oportunidad D':_

_Esto en verdad me ocurrió en un fin de curso, íbamos todos muy contentos hasta que vimos las cabañas._

_Eran un asco, y todas las chicas enfermaron porque por las noches había corriente ¬¬_

_Pero me lo pasé bien(?_

_¿Se merece review? :3_


	2. Confesiones

**Summer Camp**

**Parejas: **SeeUxRin, RinxLen, RintoxLenka, MikuxLuka... Muchíiiisimas.

**Summary: **Los alumnos de Segundo y Tercero de preparatoria del Instituto Crypton se han apuntado a un campamento de verano. Lo que no saben, es que ese verano será el verano de sus vidas. ¿Qué eventos ocurrirán a lo largo de las vacaciones?

**Palabras: **2.150

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer a **Mimic Tatori **por su review 3 Ese review me ha animado a continuar con ésta historia tan random c: Espero que les guste.

Lo que está entre "** **" es un flashback.

* * *

. . .

Las chicas parecían muertos vivientes. Cada paso que más se acercaban a su próximo hogar durante aproximadamente tres meses, más se les drenaba la vitalidad y la ilusión. Incluso Gumi llegó a pensar de que si al final todo merecería la pena.

La peliverde se esperaba sentada en una camilla frente a una piscina grande, dónde sus compañeros se pasaban pelotas de playa y jugaban con ahogadillas inofensivas, mientras que por el fondo se escuchaba "Starships" de Nicki Minaj.

Pero los sueños, ¿qué son? Sueños.

Gumi dio un vistazo al resto de sus compañeras, y la que mas le confundía era Miku, pues no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto y lo único que hacía era mirar disimuladamente a Luka, su monitora.

Quiso abrir la boca y preguntarle que qué le pasaba, pero fue acallada por la susodicha pelirosada.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Todas alzaron su vista, que no era muy diferente a la que vieron en la estación de tren.

Habían dos cabañas medianas de unas tres plantas separadas por una especie de pasillo sin paredes pero sí con tejado, cómo si fuese un porche. En la de la izquierda, se visualizaba un letrero grande en la cual ponía "Chicas", y en la de la derecha, "Chicos".

A varios metros, y más entrado casi en la carretera, estaba el parking para coches y un edificio de una sola planta, lo que seguramente sería el comedor y el resto de habitaciones para el staff.

La distribución no era mala, pero si te sirven un plato de algo, al menos que tuviese muy buena presentación.

Las puertas de las cabañas estaban agrietadas y parecía que se cayesen en cualquier momento, las ventanas estaban sucias y cómo el comedor estaba al aire libre, seguramente en la hora de la comida habría una invasión de zombis-moscas.

Formando un círculo, el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban ya acomodándose en la arena de la playa para la charla de los monitores.

— ¡Bienvenidos, chicos y chicas! Estais en el campamento Vocaloid, ¡esperemos que su estadía sea agradable y que lo paséis muy bien! Yo soy Kiyoteru, si tenéis algún problema siempre podéis contármelo. Y si os hacéis daño, podéis contárselo a nuestra enfermera Haku... ¿Eh? ¿Haku? — El adulto se rascó la cabeza nervioso, buscando a la nombrada "Haku". Una silueta femenina con el pelo platinado se acercó tambaleándose y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se posó al lado de Kiyoteru, a duras penas.

— Bueno, ésta es Haku, parece que no pero es de confianza... — Continuó.

— Estamos apañados — Se oyó un susurro procedente de una voz masculina, probablemente Kaito.

— Ejem, cómo decía... Hay unos despertadores en las cabañas y todos sonaran a las ocho de la mañana, el desayuno es a las nueve y media y acaba a las diez y cuarto. De lunes a viernes tendréis actividades de diez y media hasta las tres de la tarde, que es cuando empieza la comida. El almuerzo es opcional y es a las doce, al igual que la merienda, que es a las cinco. La cena es a las ocho, y también habrá actividades nocturnas y por las tardes, pondremos toda la información en el tablón de anuncios del comedor. Éso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta? — un chico de cabello morado en coleta alta elevó la mano — ¿sí?

— ¿Se pueden ir a los dormitorios de las chicas? — Algunas risotadas acompañaron a la pregunta.

— No. Está estrictamente prohibido entrar. — Respondió con seriedad, callando todas las risas y volviendo al ambiente serio.

— Pueden ir poniendo sus cosas en sus respectivas cabañas — Y dicho ésto, en menos de cinco segundos, todo Crypton ya se hallaba investigando su nueva casa.

. . .

— ¡Buag! ¡Que asco! Rinny, ¿tienes un mata-bichos de esos? Tengo una araña tan grande como un taladro en mi cama. — Le dijo asqueada Teto a la rubia, quien sacó de su maleta un spray para matar moscas.

— Es increíble, ¡yo me esperaba un hotel de cinco estrellas! ¿Hemos pagado tanto para una pocilga? — Reclamó indignada Lily.

— No os quejeis, al menos estamos en la playa, ¿no? — Por siempre, la positiva Gumi.

La cabaña de las chicas era oscura y triste, sólo iluminada por algunas ventanas repartidas de forma aburrida. Las literas eran de metal y los colchones terriblemente incómodos, pero no era algo que no se pudiese arreglar con un saco de dormir bueno y un cojín.

Desde fuera se apreciaba un edificio grande, pero la distribución hacía el interior mucho mas pequeño de lo que debería. En el primer piso estaba una pequeña sala de estar con algunos lavabos, en la segunda planta los dormitorios con habitaciones de seis personas y en la tercera, más dormitorios y ya las duchas.

En la habitación en la que estaban, eran Teto, Neru, Miku, Rin, Gumi y Lily. Eran amigas, por lo que al menos la convivencia sería más que buena.

— Espero que haya para cargar mi móvil... — Neru revolvió algunos armarios en busca de un enchufe, y encontró uno, pero al conectar el cargador saltó un chispazo.

— No creo que sea bueno que cargues el móvil ahí... — Avisó de algo obvio Rin, soltando un suspiro quejumbroso.

Miku se tiró sobre su litera -la de abajo- y se puso el cojín sobre su cara. Respiró hondo.

— ¡¿Y qué mas da?! ¡Estamos en la playa y hay que disfrutar ~ ! — La peliaqua recobró la positividad de antes, que se esfumó al ver a la pelirosada. Las chicas acomodaron las maletas en los respectivos armarios sacando la ropa y sus neceseres.

Luego de un rato, mientras que las chicas hablaban de trivialidades, unos cuántos toquecitos en la puerta las alarmaron de que había alguien al otro lado.

— ¿Hatsune-San? — Una voz dulce y risueña advirtió a las jovencitas que al otro lado se encontraba la monitora de cabello rosado. Las chicas giraron su rostro hasta que sus miradas chocaron contra la de los orbes acuosos.

Miku se acercó a la puerta y la abrió desconcertada, esperando respuesta de la adulta.

— ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? — Luka mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era precisamente tranquilizadora, más bien mantenía nerviosismo en sus facciones.

— Claro — Miku salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás las miradas de sus compañeras. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó con la mayor indiferencia posible.

Luka tan sólo cogió la mano derecha de la menor, y con un gran paso apresurado la guió hasta afuera de la cabaña cuidándose de que nadie las viese, y ocultándose tras las paredes del edificio. Miku estaba desconcertada, y mientras se recuperaba de la carrera y del agarre, pensó el por qué de tal reacción apresurada.

— Miku... — Levantó la mirada aqua, chocando contra la azulada -que hasta ahora, brillaba más que nunca- acompañada de unas lágrimas. — Al fin te he encontrado.

Un abrazo inesperado hizo que el momento se volviese terriblemente incómodo. Lo que parecían lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el hombro de Miku. — ¿Megurine-Senpai? — Llamó a la indicada, nerviosa, no se enteraba de absolutamente nada.

La nombrada elevó el rostro, el rubor acompañado de un pelo algo despeinado y las lágrimas en los ojos provocó un sentimiento extraño en Miku, algo que ya había sentido antes pero que no cabía en qué.

Se quedó anonanada en los orbes de la mayor, sin darse cuenta de que la distancia entre las dos se acortaba acabando en un beso sencillo e inocente.

Los colores se le subieron a la menor a la cara, estaba totalmente roja y con los ojos cómo platos. ¿¡La estaba besando?! ¿¡WTF?! Apartó a la mayor lo más rápido que pudo, con una ligera mueca de confusión y enojo. Luka la miró con decepción y algo avergonzada.

— M-Miku, yo... —

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — La de coletas dio algunos pasos atras antes de comenzar a correr. ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabía, pero no podía negar que aquel beso provocó algo extraño en ella. Logró alcanzar vagamente un "espera", pero se encontraba demasiado asustada de lo que acababa de pasar cómo para pararse ahí mismo.

— Miku, te amo —

— Yo también te amo —

¿¡Qué había sido eso?! Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cómo un flashback y un destello aquellas palabras se aparecieron en su cabeza. "Miku, te amo", ¿quién le había dicho eso? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. A lo lejos, pudo ver una larga melena rubia y ondulada que se acercaba a ella con paso rápido.

— ¿Miku? ¿Qué ocurrió? — La coreana, SeeU, con gesto preocupante se acercó a la peliaqua. — Rin te estuvo buscando, hace ya que te has ido con la monitora esa y no has vuelto y me han pedido que te ayudasen.

— SeeU...

— ¿Qué pasa? — SeeU pasó el brazo de Miku por su hombro. La peliaqua seguía sin entender por qué esos mareos y náuseas repentinas.

— Te llevaré con Yowane-San. Te ves cómo la mierda, ¿qué te pasó? — Preguntó preocupada por su amiga y compañera de clase.

— La monitora me besó. — Susurró, un rubor se apareció por el rostro pálido de la peliaqua, y la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta. — No se lo digas a nadie, ¿sí?

SeeU tan sólo acertó con la cabeza y ayudó a Hatsune hasta la enfermería, dónde esperó sola a la enfermera que ya tardaba en venir.

La enfermería era pequeña, pero algo acogedora. Tenía algunas camillas separadas por esos telares que se ponen en los hospitales. El suelo era de madera grisácea y las paredes de una madera marrón algo más oscura, decorada con algunos percheros y armarios. Ella se posó sobre una de las últimas camas y en pose fetal, volvió a recrear la escena.

"Miku, te amo"

"Yo también."

Aquel rubor asqueroso apareció nuevamente en su rostro, se cubrió las manos en la cara despeinándose el flequillo y respirando hondo.

— "Y ésto es el primer día..." — Dijo para sí.

Hizo un ligero respingo al oir cómo la puerta de la enfermería se abría y la sombra de una figura adulta se apreciaba en el telar que los separaba. La figura se acercaba cada vez mas hasta poder ver la silueta detalladamente.

Miku frunció el ceño hasta reconocer la silueta.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi, Megurine-San? — La silueta retrocedió ligeramente, y luego de unos segundos, se acercó mas hasta que tímidamente se posicionó al lado de la camilla en la que estaba Miku, con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

— ¿No me recuerdas? — Megurine levantó la vista, clavando sus orbes en los de la contraria a medida que sus pasos la acercaban más y más a la menor. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Miku retrocedió al lado contrario.

— Perdóname, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, no pensé que te encontraría aquí... — Ignoró la pregunta. Aquello lo hizo sonar con un tono visiblemente melancólico. A Miku le dio pena eso e hizo bajar la tensión en su cuerpo.— ...Creía que habías muerto —.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Hace tres años, cuando tu padre murió — Miku sintió una punzada en el corazón. Su madre siempre le dijo que nunca había tenido padre, y que nunca le hizo falta uno.

— Mi padre no murió, nos abandonó a mi madre y, a mi hermano y a mi. — Frunció aún más el ceño.

— Éso es lo que ella quiere que pienses. Miku, hubo un acciente de coche provocado. Tus padres se llevaban muy mal, y tu madre al pensar que aquel hombre le iba a quitar la custodia de su hija la desmoronaba por completo. Así que contrató a un servicio...

— ¿Por qué mi madre iba a matarme sabiendo que yo estaba en el coche? — Miku no se lo creeía, mas bien, no se lo quería creer. Su madre, ¿asesina? Imposible.

— Era la única manera. Sobreviviste, pero tuviste amnesia. —

— Eso si es verdad... Pero me niego a creerte, es imposible que mi madre hubiese hecho eso — Recordó aquellos meses en los que tuvo muchas dificultades para arreglar su memoria, pero gracias a su familia y amigos pudo volver a recordar todo... Aunque según la monitora, no todo pudo volver a su memoria. — Pero, tu y yo, ¿qué éramos?

Luka sonrió, y algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos y dañar el rimel.

— Éramos amantes.

* * *

.

.

.

_Creo que voy demasiado rápido en la historia, asadasadsa._

_¿Se merece review? :3_


	3. Inesperado

**Summer Camp**

**Parejas: **SeeUxRin, RinxLen, RintoxLenka, MikuxLuka... Muchíiiisimas.

**Summary: **Los alumnos de Segundo y Tercero de preparatoria del Instituto Crypton se han apuntado a un campamento de verano. Lo que no saben, es que ese verano será el verano de sus vidas. ¿Qué eventos ocurrirán a lo largo de las vacaciones?

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

AVISO, en éste capítulo hay algo de ecchi/lime (pero no se asusten, tampoco es tanto(?))

...

Miku se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio. Las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado dramáticas para su gusto, y nostálgicas de algún modo cuando la mayor mencionó de aquel padre que nunca pudo llegar a recordar, únicamente por fotos. Tragó saliva y le supo mal, pues la cara de angustia en la mayor reflejaba que todas las cosas que estaba diciendo eran ciertas. Pero Miku era testaruda y no quería terminar de creérselo.

— Vete... Tan sólo, vete... — Dijo Miku, demasiado confundida y hastiada. Todo eso había sido un duro golpe de realidad en ella, en cierto modo sabía que cierta parte de la historia era cierta, pero había otro lado de ella -la amnesia, quizás- que no quería terminar de asimilarlo. Ella sólo había venido aquí para pasar unas vacaciones de verano, no para reencontrarse con su supuesta ex-amante.

Luka estuvo apunto de reclamar o de decir algo, seguramente una queja o un posible "¡créeme!" o "¡es verdad!", pero fue acallada por un portazo seguido de pasos pequeños pero irregulares que se adentraban en la sala a trompicones. Luka estaba a punto de asomarse hasta...

— L-Lily.. A-Ahn,... para por favor... — Dijo, más bien imploró, una voz más que conocida para la peliaqua.

—_"¿¡Gumi?! ¿¡Y Lily?!" _— Miku se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar pegar un chillido. Acaso, Gumi y Lily, ¿eran...?

— Pero si te gusta... — Reclamó Lily, mientras que en el fondo se oían unos gemidos por parte de la peliverde. Luka y Miku no querían provocar un momento más incómodo de lo que ya era, aparte de que las caras de las dos eran un poema. Las dos féminas no podían ver la escena con claridad, pues la cortina que separaban a las chicas hacía que las siluetas fuesen translúcidas. — Además, tu que me has obligado a venir a éste tonto sitio, necesito mi recompensa ~ — Bramó Lily, con una voz terriblemente sensualona.

Durante los siguientes segundos no pudieron oír nada más, sólo el caer de algunos pequeños objetos al suelo y algunos gemidos por parte de las dos muchachas.

**GUMI & LILY POV.**

La peliverde estaba completamente sonrojada a la vez que la rubia de cabellos largos la obligó a ponerla tumbada sobre el escritorio de la enfermera. La mayor le propinaba besos y lamidas en su zona más sensible: el cuello, a la vez que masajeaba con suavidad el abdomen bajo la camiseta.

Lily se subió poniéndose encima de la muchacha, acercándose a su rostro y mordiéndole el labio a la de ojos verdes. De verdad, aquella chica tan hiperactiva ante otros pero tan 'tsundere' y 'tímida' ante ella la encantaba. Siempre reclamaba pero a la vez siempre se dejaba hacer.

Según ella, era una pena que las habitaciones fuesen en más de seis, pues si fuesen únicamente por parejas, las ojeras de Gumi le llegarían por el suelo de no haber dormido ni una sola noche.

Gumi levantó la rodilla acercándola a la entrepierna de la contraria, provocando un ligero quejido en la rubia.

Lily sonrió ruborizada, al parecer su gatita también quería jugar a algo sucio. Las dos entrelazaron sus lenguas en un beso poderoso, lleno de pasión y lujuria pero también repleto de amor. Ensimismadas en sus actos ni se daban cuenta de las carpetas, papeles y objetos pequeños que ya habían tirado al suelo. Sería un dolor de cabeza recogerlo todo luego.

Pero para ellas no importaba.

Gumi desabotonó torpemente la camisa de la contraria pudiendo ver con claridad el sujetador negro con encajes que se había puesto únicamente para ella.

"Será increíble verla en bañador" Se dijo a si misma, mientras se mordía el labio y Lily imitó la acción pero en ella. Las dos féminas se encontraban con la mirada chocante y con la respiración agitada, en cualquier momento las dos arremeterían contra sus labios y sus bocas que comenzaban a buscar atención.

Pero Gumi se precipitó y depositó suavemente a su amante abajo de ella, colocando sus muslos a los lados de la de abajo comenzando a lamer suavemente el abdomen pasando por sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sostén. Comenzó a desabrochar el botón de los shorts oscuros de su compañera y bajándolos levemente, mientras ahora lamía y mordía pasionalmente el lóbulo de la rubia.

— A-Ah, Gumi... — Gimió la de ojos azules, alzando la voz más de lo que debería.

**MIKU & LUKA POV**

Se encontraban terriblemente avergonzadas y ruborizadas, es decir, era un momento demasiado incómodo. Aquellas chicas se encontraban haciendo _ése tipo de cosas _la una a la otra y sin percatarse de que ya había alguien en la enfermería. Miku se estaba poniendo mala de tantas cosas en un sólo día.

— Debemos salir de aquí — Le susurró la monitora a la peliaqua, que asintió convencida. Luka le sujetó la mano a la menor, un gesto que en el principio a Miku le pareció en cierto modo desagradable, pero que a medida la calidez de la mano de la fémina se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Era un calor que durante mucho tiempo había estado buscando...

— Vamos... — Luka le guió a la ventana más cercana, y agachadas, se dirigieron hacia ésta sin intentar hacer ningún ruido. Perfectamente podrían haber interrumpido a las otras dos chicas, pero sería una situación terriblemente embarazosa.

La mayor abrió con la mayor delicadeza posible la ventana, que se encontraba a casi un metro del suelo, por lo que no sería una gran caída.

Luka fue la primera en bajarse y dar un salto, cayó bien, así que se alejó un poco y esperó a que Miku bajase.

La susodicha apoyó el pie en el borde con torpeza, pues aún seguía notablemente mareada por las nauseas de lo anterior y a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—"¿Desde cuando el suelo está tan blandito?" — Se preguntó a sí misma, confusa y mareada, levantó el rostro y sus propios orbes estaban a tan sólo pocos centímetros de los de la pelirosa. Luka había sido lo suficiente rápida para coger a Miku antes de chocar contra el suelo, pero por el peso de ésta las dos cayeron al suelo. Luka abajo y Miku encima. A la última se le ruborizó notablemente el rostro por la notable cercanía.

Pero es que tampoco alguna hiciera nada para apartarse de la otra, ni siquiera Miku, que a pesar de estar avergonzada, se había perdido en los preciosos ojos de la mayor.

— A-are, Lily, ¿no has oído eso? — Se escuchó a Gumi desde la enfermería, con un tono de voz entrecortado.

— ¿E-El qué? — Respondió de igual manera Lily, pero ligeramente más suave.

— E-Etto, será mejor que nos vayamos — Le sugirió la peliaqua a su acompañante que asintió sonriente.

Miku, luego de levantarse, la observó con una ceja alzada y le preguntó, aún ruborizada: —¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Me hiciste recordar — Respondió Luka, sincera. Miku se dió la vuelta con un bufido no digno de ella, que siempre estaba riendo, saltando y haciendo bromas a todo el mundo.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al ver la sonrisa de la mayor.

. . .

Meiko dió el último vistazo a los flotadores, y revisó una y otra vez que ninguno tuviese algún pinchazo o estuviese roto. Quizá ella a lo mejor fuese un poco chicazo, algo bruta y que encima bebiese, pero si era trabajo, ERA trabajo. Era muy responsable cuando acreditaba la situación, pues necesitaba el dinero para pagarse el último año de carrera, y si para pagárselo tenía que trabajar cómo monitora de un grupo de críos -y que encima el compañero fuese un pervertido adicto a los helados-, pues lo hacía.

Cuando terminó de hacer su trabajo, se estiró, pues le dolía la espalda. Pensó en el día de mañana, que sería la encargada de supervisar a los niños mientras éstos se bañaban en la playa, mientras que ella estaría en una silla bebiendo cerveza, sin poder hacer nada. Éstas vacaciones no serían precisamente sus favoritas, pero quizá las siguientes serían mejores.

— Meiko ~ — Dijo una voz masculina y cantarina detrás de ella. La susodicha alzó la ceja, — ¿Qué quieres, Kaito? — contestó directa, con dejadez.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿No quieres un helado? — La chica le dirigió la mirada, el peliazul, cómo siempre, iba únicamente con una bufanda -"_bufanda en verano, pfff, es patético en serio_"- y un bañador negro.

— No, lo único que quiero es una buena tele mientras que como helado de chocolate, y veo C.S.I. Miami con mi gata Guantes.— Contestó irónica la adulta.

Kaito rió. — ¿Guantes? Pobre gata, debe estar traumatizada.

— Alguien quedará traumatizado de verdad si te paseas desnudo cómo el otro día — Suspiró con resignación la castaña.

— Estirada.

— Amargado.

— Borracha.

— Pervertido.

Y así continuaron. A pesar de la particularidad de su compañero de trabajo, Meiko realmente le agradecía, pues en más de una ocasión le agradaba la tarde -o se la empeoraba-.

. . .

Miku entró en la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí. Dentro de ésta se encontraban Neru, quién seguramente estaría viendo algún vídeo por youtube o en NicoNico. No se inmutó por el estruendo -bueno, en realidad nunca se inmuta por nada-. En cambio, su amiga Teto dió un salto de la repentina aparición de la peliaqua, dejando caer algunos mangas yaoi al suelo.

— ¡Moo! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costaron esos doujinshis Miku-Chan?! — Los recogió del suelo cómo si fuesen literalmente sus hijos. Les quito de encima el polvo que habían reunido con tan sólo tocar el suelo.

Luego de colocar en su lugar los mangas, Teto miró extrañada a su amiga quién se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama. Neru se quitó los cascos y cogió algunos pockys, mirando con interés la escena.

Teto pudo notar cómo el rostro de la chica estaba rojo y se mordía el labio con fuerza, y sin pensarlo, Miku la abrazó sin más.

— ¿Eh? ¿Miku-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó curiosa Teto.

Miku sabía que debería callárselo, pero si lo hacía explotaría en el momento menos adecuado.

— H-He visto a...

— ¿A...?

— A Gumi, y a L-Lily...

— ¿Hm?

Neru volvió a sus cosas, sin interés alguno.

— Ellas se estaban...

— ¿Besando? — Terminó la frase la pelirroja. Miku asintió desconcertada. — ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que y? — Teto puso una mueca rara.

— ¿¡No lo sabeeees?!

— ¿¡E-El que?!

— Gumi y Lily llevan saliendo un año.

Procesando...

0%...

15%...

50%...

75%...

90%...

100%...

Carga completada.

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

_The end... (?)_

_En éste capítulo aclaré la relación de alguna de las parejas, las demás ya irán saliendo a medida de que avance la historia._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! :3_

_Doy mil gracias y amoroseos y apachos a las dulces personitas que me han dejado review, les he contestado ya a todas :3_

_Y eso es todo (?_

_Dejenme un review o algo, si les gustó ;D_


End file.
